I Thought I Knew You
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: Rogue has finally found the man of her dreams, but what she doesn't know is that he's engaged. Too bad he never told her that though!   Rated T for now ...
1. Chapter 1

**While You Were Away** Chpt.1

.

Logan and Rogue took a ride to Canada to a bar that Logan liked to frequent any time he drove through Alberta. At the moment Logan was in a cage match. He knew it was cheating but he needed money for some new parts on his bike and Rogue's birthday was coming up so here he was.

Rogue was sitting at the bar drinking a beer while watching Logan knock out the tenth man in a row. She rolled her eyes as Logan lifted his hands in the air like a champion who had worked hard. The ref let Logan out of the cage while giving him his cut.

"Did you see me Rogue!" Logan said smiling ear to ear.

"Oh yeah I saw ya Logan, ya did a great job."

"You don't have to sound so sarcastic Stripes."

"How much ya get tis time?"

"Just shy of 700.00."

"Tat aint bad."

"Tat aint bad hmm? How much did you drink tonight?"

"Jus tis one. I aint finished te bottle yet."

"You didn't," he sounded far too surprised for her liking, "To busy thinking about Gumbo?"

"I aint thinkin bout him!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushin, it's jus hot in here!"

"Sure, whatever you say Stripes." Logan said sitting besides her ordering a beer. After a few minutes of silence and Rogue having that goofy teenage I'm in love smile on her face he started to talk again.

"You know Stripes I really really really hated Gumbo when I met him."

"I would have never guessed." She said sarcastically.

"But now that I've gotten a chance to know the kid. Well I still don't trust him exactly, but he makes you happy which for some unknown reason is hard to do and I'm glad for it."

"Yeah Remy aint so bad when ya get ta know 'em. I kinda wonder wat he's doin now."

"Probably robbing a museum."

"Logan!"

"A bank?"

"Logan!"

"A baby?"

"Logan!"

"Ok ok, I was just messing with you. He's probably riding or asleep now."

**What he was doing **

Gambit had just finished empting himself in Kitty. He pulled himself off of her to rest besides her.

"That was like so amazing." Kitty whispered.

"So I've been told." He told her looking at her ceiling.

After a few moments, "I can't believe I just like did that with you."

"I can."

"Like how come?"

"We just did tat didn't we petite?"

"Yes, but … like I'm Rogue's best friend."

"Some best friend ya are."

"You don't have to like rub it in my face?" she glared at him.

"Ya know I choose ta sleep wit ya cause I knew you'd let me."

"And like what would give ya that idea?"

"Yer indecisive an instead of keepin wit one man ya always jumpin between Pete and Lance. Ya already slept wit Lance. Don't look so surprised … everyone knows an ya were tryin ta sleep wit Pete, but he aint ready fer all tat. So I figured since yer so willin I should take my frustrations out on ya."

"You used me?" Kitty looked like she was almost ready to cry.

"Yes."

"You're evil, handsome, but evil."

"I aint te one sleepin wit my best friends boyfriend though. An I already no ya aint bout ta tell Rogue. Like I said, some friend ya are."

"So like what about tomorrow?"

"It'll be jus like tis aint happen. Nite Kit." Gambit watched as she fell asleep before he got dressed and left her room.

He first met the Xmen being an Acolyte, but after time he left them and went home, but not before promising Charles that he'd join his XMen. He had gone home, proposed to Bella, but due to some unfinished business on her part they'd have to wait a year for the wedding.

Anyway when he first joined the team he really just wanted one last go round before he settled down. As he thought all the girls practically drooled when they saw him, but his Rogue was different. And as planned he flirted with her, told her how pretty she was, and they started dating. What he didn't expect was the fact that he couldn't touch her or that he would come to actually care for her.

It was almost time to bring Bella up and he still hasn't broken up with Rogue yet. Lying in his own bed he thought it over. He could use the events of tonight as a motive for wanting to break up with her, but truth be told he really didn't want to let go of her just like he didn't want to let go of Bella.

…**xxx…. **

**Bad Remy Bad! **

**Yes once again another Romy by yours truly :) **

**Shesh why do I pick on Kitty so much [must be all that pink and those darn likes; they annoy the heck out of me lol]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Up** Chpt.2

Logan could still smell her on him just as he could smell him on her. Kitty smelled like many things: burnt muffins, Britney Spears Fantasy perfume, her stuffed dragon that she drooled on, school, Lance, Pete, but what pissed him off most was that she smelled of Gumbo, Rogue's boyfriend.

It was obvious, at least to him that Kitty had slept with Gambit. He was equally disappointed with both of them. At first he was more upset with Kitty. Kitty knew how hard life had been on Rogue. She knew first hand that Rogue didn't trust easily and it was a long time before she started to open up. She knew how Rogue tried to at first avoid people because of her powers, but when she tried to make friends she rarely got any. But when she finally did start to have friends she trusted them hard.

Gambit of course didn't know about Rogue's past but even he could see how much he meant to her and he would do that to her and didn't have the balls to say anything to Rogue about it. Yet Logan had noticed as of late the signs. The signs that a man wants to break up with a woman. He started to make himself distant. He would never hold her hand anymore and he would spend more and more time away from her. He also didn't tease her as much.

Rogue seemed to not notice this. Maybe Gumbo was hoping that she would break up with him. No such luck. Logan wanted to tell Rogue, but felt that she needed to know the truth for herself. In the end it would be better for her that way.

Today however he noticed Gambit leading Rogue away towards a more reclusive area of the mansion so he decided to follow.

"Rogue, I wanta tell ya sometin." He said stopping and looking her in the eyes. Rogue's green eyes focused on him. She wondered if he wanted to talk about their relationship, or maybe he was going to tell her he had bought them Sadie Hawkins dance tickets, or maybe he was going to tell her he loved her. She had been waiting to hear that from him since she told him a week ago that she loved him.

"Go head." She smiled at him.

"Rogue we cant do tis no more."

"Do what?"

"Rogue we have ta break up."

"Why?" she said feeling her face warm red.

"Rogue I really care about ya an if I woulda met ya a few years ago thangs would had ended differently between us."

"Wat ya mean by if we met a few years ago?" she cried.

"When I came here it's true tat I sought ya out wit much effort might I add, but wat ya didn know is tat I'm engaged Rogue. I'm getting married in April an I'm bringin my fiancé up next week ta stay here wit me …"

"You … you … knew," she was writhing in her anger, her vision blinded by tears, "You dated me knowin tat ya were getting married! Wat was I to ya! Some some tramp or …"

"No if anything ya aint a tramp. Ya see Rogue I just wanted one last romp before I got married. I sought ya out, but I didn't plan on not being able ta touch ya an carin about ya so much."

"Ya jus wanted ta use me!"

"In a way yes I did. But it aint really like tat between us." He said walking towards her.

"Don't touch me! I cared about ya. I told ya tat I loved ya, but all I was to ya was a play thang!"

"I cared about ya Rogue, I aint never want ya ta fall in love with me."

"Thanks ya did a great job wit tat." She said sarcastically turning her back on him.

"Rogue we have ta break up an I don't want us ta be weird ya know. I know tat you'll hate me, but fer Bella's sake …"

"Where was Bella's sake a damn month ago!"

"Rogue …"

"Wat else hav ya done behind my back cause apparently ya jus cant trust any damn one in te world besides yer self."

"Tat aint true Rogue. An I did cheat on ya once."

"Well damn, wats next, ya gonna tell me I got Aids now?"

"No, I slept wit someone …"

"Who."

"I shouldn't …"

"Who!"

"Ya aint gonna like it."

"Well yer good at tellin me thangs I don't like! Now who was it!"

"Kitty." He said watching her go green. Turning green was something he always mistook as a saying until he saw her face. Her body shook so violently now that her hair continued to sway and her tears blanketed her shirt.

"As in Katherine Pride, Shadow Cat, Lance's girl, Kitty."

"Yes."

"Do ya hav no shame. Why kitty," she said knocking him to the ground before she started to kick him, "Why sleep wit my best friend? Sure everyone and their father knows tat Kits easy but why her if ya knew how much she mattered ta me! (kick) Why did ya do tis ta me! (kick) Why did ya make me love ya an (kick) take everything away from me! (kick) Why would ya treat me like tat (kick) after I told ya I loved ya (kick). Where's trust an an an love like wat te other girls get (kick) I hate you! (kick) I fu(kick)ckin (kick) hate (kick) yer (kick) ass!"

Logan watched Rogue beat him senseless which he deserved noticing that Gambit didn't fight back. In fact Gambit looked almost as hurt as Rogue did. Almost.

Finished with Gambit she ran off towards the mansion. She needed to take her anger out on something. Kitty so happingly was on the top of her hit list.

Rogue found Kitty in the game room watching tv with Kurt. Some of the others were there two, but she couldn't really see them because she was crying so much. She saw Kurt come to ask her what's wrong. Rogue pushed him out of her way.

Kitty could tell that Rogue was angry. Very angry and judging by the tears she had found out.

"Like Rogue it was an accident …" she said as she tried to run.

"Ya slept wit Remy! He told me !"

Lots of the XMen looked astounded at the new discovery and equally angry. Kurt tried to comfort her, but she would have none of it. She yanked her by her ponytail and pulled her on to the ground. With blurry eyes she kept missing her punches not really seeing that Kitty was phasing through them. So she started yanking her hair out of her scalp. Yanking and pulling, yanking and pulling.

Kitty phased away and ran with Rogue not far behind throwing everything she could at her to make her trip. Eventually Kitty got tired of phasing so Rogue leapt at her. All she got was her legs but that was enough for Rogue.

She started to claw Kitty's leg.

"Rogue stop. You're hurting me!" Kitty screamed.

"I don care!"

"I'm sorry Rogue please just like let me go?"

Kitty tried to free herself. Luckily Kurt teleported Rogue away, unfortunately it looked like she had just lost a lot of friends in the process.

"Let me go!" she shouted at Kurt.

"Rogue please remain calm."

"Let me go!" she whined until Kurt let her go. He wanted to stay but she turned violent. She wanted out, but he refused to let her. He teleported outside her door just in time to hear the vase shatter on the other side of the door.

"Is she ok?" Jean asked running to Kurt.

"She's lost her mind."

"Let me out! Let me out!" Rogue banged on the door. Rogue was hurt and she was having trouble expressing her anger, her frustrating, her hurt, and however else she felt. She wanted to hurt Gambit and Kitty like they had hurt her, but that wasn't enough right now. She didn't know what she wanted right nor or what she needed.

What she did know was that she needed to hurt something so for now she settled with throwing her lamps, breaking her mirror, ripping her bed coverings, tearing some clothes, breaking cd's, knocking over the TV, jumping on her bed to knock down the light fixture, swearing, banging on the door, and pounding her fist into anything else not previously mentioned.

"Rogue calm down." Kurt said as he teleported back in with Jean.

"No!"

"Rogue I know that you're hurting, but we're your friends. Let us help." Jean tried speaking gently to her.

"Let me out or I swear I'll jump through the window!" Rogue hissed.

"Don't jump!" Logan said now entering followed by Gambit.

"Why not. No one wants me here! No one cares what I want! No one cares about me!" Rogue shouted as she crept closer to the window.

"Anna please calm down …"

"Don't you dare talk ta me!" She shouted directly at Gambit.

"I've scanned her mind Logan, she's losing it quickly. I think we should try to approach her calmly and for God's sake why is he here?" Jean glared at Gambit while speaking to Logan.

"I'm here cause I know she'll listen ta me." Gambit defended.

'Listening to you is what got her like this in the first place!" Jean hissed.

"Rogue listen to your brother … step away from the window …please." Kurt pleaded. After a few minutes passed she came closer to him.

"That's it Rogue. Come here. We can … bake cookies together or something."

"I don like cookies."

"We can make vwhatever vyou vwant sis."

As she made her way to Kurt Gambit came into view again so she stopped.

"Rogue yer better than tis, now snap out of it. I know ya mad at me but ya cant go around breakin thangs cause I hurt ya. Life isin't always fair."

"Yer right. Life aint fair so wat's te point of livin then?" she asked picking up two pieces of glass.

"STOP!" The others said collectively. Jean used her powers to push Gambit out. Logan ran to Rogue seeing that she wouldn't stop and grabbed her arms.

"Let me go Logan. I don't wanta live no more. Let me go. I hate life! I hate pain! I hate bein here!"

"You don't mean that Stripes." Logan said. He couldn't believe he had to actually struggle to stop her from stabbing her self. Of course Jean and Kurt removed the glass so Rogue tried to reach for more glass until all of a sudden she fell to the ground.

"Is she dead!" Kurt asked.

"No, she is simply sleeping." The Professor said rolling in.

"When she wakes up will she try to kill herself again."

"More or less. I know its unorthodox Logan, but I would advise that while she is unconscience to tie her to one of the beds in the med bay for the time being."

"Hmm. Kurt, take Rogue downstairs for now. Jean go stop the kids from trying to kill Kitty. Scott (he had recently walked in) find Gumbo, we all need to have a little talk with him."

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please review thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waking Up** Chpt.3

.

Rogue had been awake for hours now. Her extremities bound to the bed that she was forced to lay upon. There was no one here now. And there was nothing she could take her anger out on so it left her vulnerable to her own anger and sadness. All she could think about was what he had said to her, how he had betrayed her, not to mention what her best friend had done to her.

Her hands hurt from gripping the glass the other day. Her eyes hurt from the amount of crying she did. Her head hurt from well that pain she wasn't exactly sure of, but all she could think was that she wanted out. She hated her life.

Yes, she hated it before he came into her life, but when he did he became a safe harbor for her. Something she knew that she could hold onto no matter what life threw at her, but what she should had watched out for was what he would through at her. Never in a million year did she see this coming.

She had watched movies about women who turned their selves away from the world because a man had hurt her. Her friends would tell her that she needed to move on and in the movie, mostly due to another guy, she would move on. The movies made heartbreak look easy and it was anything but that.

**The Next Day **

… was no easier than the last. She was still tied up, only aloud to be freed for bathroom breaks which Jean had to be present for.

**The Day After Next **

Beast had left a scalpel on the table. It frustrated her that she was so close from releasing herself from this hell, but couldn't. She twisted her body this way and that, but still couldn't free herself. She was very angry. Not as much as the first day, but pretty close.

**Four Days Later **

She still couldn't reach that damn scalpel. Why did Beast leave it there to tease her! All she could think as she looked at her binds was of a permanent freedom. But, if she were Jean she could had simply levitated it to her. She had touched Jean. Maybe if she focused hard enough she could move it closer to her.

**Seven Days Later **

The table shook! Or was it all in her head. She had tried so so very hard to get out. She was allowed no visitors in her weak state of mind, but if that was true who put the blue roses on the table besides her?

**Three more days later **

She could move the scalpel. She had cut herself lose, but when she put the blade in her hand she wasn't scared of dying, but she felt it so unnecessary now. When she thought about the flowers that were left for her she knew those flowers didn't put their selves there. Someone who valued her put them there. If she killed herself she would hurt the people that actually cared about her. And really what would her death achieve for herself and for others?

Rogue went back to her room. The glass still littered the floor. Her belongings still broken just the way she left it, reflecting the way she felt on the inside. She crawled into her bed for a few seconds before deciding to get up and clean everything up. By the time the sun rose she had cleaned as best she could.

Her objective for today was to sit and stare out of the window. The window _he_ used to always come through.

_4 or so hours later _

"Rogue you ok?" Logan asked .

"I'm not dead."

"I asked you if you were ok, not if you are alive."

"Let's just say I'll manage."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No."

"Want me to save you dinner?"

"No."

"Alright then. I'll check on you later."

.

**The Next Day **

Rogue went to school. She got her makeup work, took notes, avoided lunch opting to work, and walked home at the end of the day. That also was the day she saw the happy couple. Bella looked like something out of a modeling magazine with her long blonde hair and bright smile. Gambit also looked happy next to her. Really, really happy.

It made Rogue remember how he used to look at her.

"Remy whose tat?" Bella asked pointing to the Goth girl that had walked past them.

"Her?"

"Yes her."

"A friend, her names Rogue don't worry bout 'er."

Rogue finished her work in an empty room before she returned to her room. She never turned the lights on any more. She would just lay on her bed and look out of the window. And once again Logan would come in and ask her if she were hungry and once again she would tell him no.

**Two Days Later **

Before school Rogue passed out on the stairs from lack of nutrition. Once she awoke Logan forced her to eat a hearty breakfast. That was the day she started to eat again, as in the normal amount for her anyway. An apple here and there accompanied by buttered toast and water. She also realized she was running out of clothes fast.

She also recognized how tired she was of looking in the mirror (the new one) and seeing her old self. She was done with the dark colors, done with just about anything that reminded her of _then_. She also knew that she couldn't live with him nearby. She had to go. Anywhere but here would be nice.

**The Next Day **

"Professor I can't move on here. Not while he rubbin wat happened in my face every day. But I don wanta transfer out of Bayville High fer my last year of classes. Maybe I could jus get a small apartment."

"You do not have to go Rogue." The Professor said with sad eyes.

"No I don't thank ya understand … I-CAN-NOT-LIVE-HERE. Not now but someday pahaps."

"Fine, then I'll make the proper adjustments."

"No, I still got some money from Mystique. I hav ta do tis myself."

"You aren't alone Rogue."

"I know."

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please Review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Home Alone** Chpt.4

.

Rogue had never once appreciated the beauty of silence before. Cars rarely drove past her apartment, the winds were calm, and her leaky faucet fixed. The only thing that filled her apartment was the furniture, her, and silence. She never liked being alone. That was how she used to be. She always wanted some form of attention even if she didn't believe she would get any, but once again that was the old her.

She had to move on she knew. But now she just wanted to sit still. Just because time continually bitch slaps you with the future doesn't mean that she had to move on instantly. She decided to take it slow such as the beating of a wave on an ocean rock. Revaluate some things about her and her friends.

She did see them all at school. Her family-friends. Sometimes even Logan and Storm would drop by to see her, but after what Kitty had done to her she started to trust them all less (except for her brother and Logan).

She'd eye her friends' funny and question their concern. They didn't deserve her backlash, but it was a part of her 'now' and they had no choice but to live with it. Just as she had no choice but to see Kitty at school. Kitty of course apologized telling her that it was nothing. Rogue still wanted vengeance although she never physically attacked Kitty after that initial day.

Her friend Wanda decided to get Rogue's revenge for her by telling Pete that Kitty was sleeping with Lance. And so now he was miserable just like her. Misery always wants company yes? Well Rogue's misery wanted the company of silence. The sight of an empty room seemed nearly welcoming now. She didn't want the outside world now. She was far to busy trying to fix herself than worry about others problems.

Walking to her fridge she pulled out some OJ when she heard a knock at the door.

Rogue opened it to see Pete and Wanda.

"Why are yall here?" she asked.

"Well it is not to die of dehydration in this heat!" Wanda replied.

"Then maybe ya shoulda stayed at home …" she countered.

"Please Rogue, I had asked Wanda to take me here." Pete spoke up.

"Come in." she moved out of their way. Wanda took in the sadness of the place. It was clean, but exuded Rogue's rather dark emotions.

"Do yaw anta talk?" Rogue asked.

"Oddly yes. I just wanted to talk to you. I feel that we both have a … similar problem."

"Go head than." Rogue said.

They had talked for four hours straight. Wanda mostly watched the two. It wasn't her place to judge ,but they both looked like crap. Not rodent crap, but horse crap. She could see the bags under Rogue's eyes from the kitchen and Pete looked like an even bigger Russian just came out of nowhere and beat him senseless.

"It is dark." Pete noted when he looked out of the window.

"Yeah it is."

"How do you feel?"

"Hungry, Rogue didn't you say daddy dearest (Logan) put you on a strict three meals a day plan?" Wanda commented.

"I feel smoothed out … an if ya want food Wanda how bout ya make ya cheap ass father buy ya sometin?" Rogue responded.

"I feel this smooth thing as well."

"I feel smooth too now let's get some food Pete, it'll do you some good." Wanda said walking towards the exit.

"Yes food will do me this good." Pete agreed standing up.

"Hey Pete if yaw anta talk again …"

"I know where to find you." He finished. Rogue watched them leave when silence returned to her. She didn't feel lonely but oddly elated in a way. She guessed that maybe talking with Pete did make her feel better, if only slightly.

**. **

**Please review; thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Graduation** Chpt:5

.

Rogue had finally graduated. School was the last thing tying her to Bayville. She needed to get lost to find her way and staying here was not helping anything. Today however she was having dinner at the mansion and as per her request she sat between Kurt and Wanda.

"Congratulations!" they all cheered as she sat down.

"Thanks guys." Rogue said almost bored sounding but sincere none the less. Logan could still see that she was hurting, that's why he had asked Gambit and his fiancé not to come. But, Gumbo insisted on coming.

Logan had always felt a strong pang in his heart when he saw the hurt in Rogue's eyes, but the way Gumbo was looking at her also tugged at his heart strings. It became apparent at that moment that Gambit still really cared for Rogue. Maybe that was why he hadn't tied the knot yet. But if he loved Rogue so much then why had he hurt her? Maybe he loved both Bella and Rogue? Or maybe he just couldn't decide between the two.

"Sometin wrong Monsieur Claws?" Gambit asked.

"You're here aren't you?" Logan replied.

"So have you decided what you're going to do yet Rogue?" The Professor asked.

Taking a moment to think, "I wanta cook fer a livin."

"Like a chef?" Kitty asked timidly.

"That sounds great Rogue." The Professor commented.

"So ya thank ya can handle bein a senior next year?" Rogue asked Kurt.

"Vyes."

"Good I thank Amanda and ya …"

"Amanda and I are no longer dating."

"Why not Kurt?" Rogue asked surprised.

"Because of me Amanda and her parents started to grow apart. I did not vwant vwhat vwe had for a mother for her."

"Tat's sad … ya know maybe ya should try ta date Wanda. She's free." Rogue suggested.

"No one said to suggest me!" Wanda hissed from her left side.

"Where ya goin ta college?" Gambit asked.

"Who wants ta know?" she said to him without looking at him. She still hated the fact that she wanted to run into his arms just as much as she wanted to crawl over the table and beat him senseless. So she opted for gently hitting him in the head with miniature telekinetic lashes.

After the scalpel incident she had kept practicing with Jean's powers and wasn't too bad. She could move items from pins to cars and at times mentally control people which proved very helpful when she got pulled over for speeding which happened far more frequently than she would have liked.

"Oww." Gambit mumbled to himself after yet another lashing.

"Is somtin wrong?" Bella asked him.

"Feels like sometin's hittin me is all." He replied rubbing his neck.

Rogue mentally smiled to herself as she picked at her cake. After a few hours she really wanted to go. Not that anything happened yet. She just felt … uncomfortable here. She still hated Kitty and Gambit, the halls sung their memories to her, she remembered being tied to the bed, but the worst part of it all was that it reminded her of being happy. This place mocked her. It was as if the mansion was saying 'hey you remember when you used to hold Remy's hand over here? Well you can't now because he dumped your ass for playboy model of the year hahaha!'

Glancing religiously at the wall clock she quickly turned to see Remy looking at her yet again. What was his problem! She also saw Bella glaring at her. Rolling her eyes, "I thank it's time fer me ta go."

"Aww please stay Rogue." Kurt complained.

"Are ya talkin ta me or Wanda?" she said poking fun at the fact that the two practically came inseparable over the course of three hours.

"Very funny." Kurt said sticking out his tongue.

"Please spend the night Rogue." Logan pleaded.

Looking directly in Remy's eyes,"I don't thank so. I learned from … a 'friend' tat ya have ta let thangs go."

Logan quickly growled at Gambit before offering to drive her home. Once he reached the outside of the apartment he turned off the car.

"Ya wanna come in Logan?" she asked confused.

"Rogue no matter what the mansion is your home. You are family, you were there first, and if it will make you happy I'll kick your X's but back South."

"No need Logan. He's happy wit 'er."

"No he's happy with you Stripes. He's just too dumb to do anything about it."

"He does not want me back Logan."

"Yes he does. You saw the way he stared at you."

"If he wanted me Logan he would not be doin notin sittin next ta her."

"You have a point Stripes, but he's just a guy. More will come, even if I don't want them too."

"But Remy's not jus any guy."

"How do you know you wont feel that way with another guy?"

"I don't … it's just right now I'm not sure Logan. Tis whole breakup thang has made me reevaluate myself. I'm not sure who I am when I look at te mirror any more. Am I scary Goth chick Anna? Am I XMen Anna? Am I social recluse Anna? Am I not girlfriend material Anna? Am I psycho southern Anna? I mean who am I?"

"You're all those things."

"I used ta thank tat, but like I said I aint sure."

"You can't let someone else define who you are Anna (she glares) Rogue, only Gumbo can call ya Anna huh?"

"Haha, an yer absalutly right. I cannot let someone define me. Ya know it wasn't my choice ta be Goth, tat was Mystiques. Ya know when I was younger I always wanted sleepovers an friends but Mystique wouldn't let me have those thangs so I learned ta live witout.

An ya know even if fate deemed me ta be a mutant it didn't mean tat I had ta become an XMen, but I did cause I choose to an I need ta choose thangs fer myself now."

"Once again Stripes. You are perfect the way you are. Even _he_ recognized you for you."

"But do I recognize myself fer me. Ya see Logan I'm gonna leave fer a while …"

"Yer runnin?"

"Not running. More like movin in te right direction fer once."

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Who knows? More than a year at te very least."

Wincing, "Do you have to be gone so long?"

"I do cause if I leave an never thank about Bayville in te future I'll know tat it never really mattered ta me in te first place. But I promise I'll never forget ya."

"When are you leaving kid?"

"I got a flight at 2:00."

"I can drive you there in the afternoon …"

"AM as in in te morning." Rogue interrupted.

"Please stay." He said defeated hoping that begging might make her stubborn head change her mind.

"What do I want to stay here fer? You, Kurt, an a few of te others. Tat's wat a handful of people? I love yall, but yall cant hold me back faever. I never wanted ta be here in te first place. I … I jus need ta go."

"Please Rogue. Can I say anything that'll make you stay?"

"Not really."

"Yer killin me kid."

"If I am ya can jus heal." She teased.

"Well I won't recover anytime soon." He smiled back at her with pain still evident in his eyes. They sat in silence for a while after that. They felt the cool breeze chase the length of their features. Every once in a while the dark skies were interrupted by bats or cars before Rogue finally got out of the car.

"I hav ta pack Logan."

"Where you going?"

"Wherever I hav ta."

With that Logan turned on his truck. He waved to her as he made an illegal U-Turn to leave while turning on some music. After a safe distance away he had to stop driving. For some perplexing reason his eyes hefty, his face warm, and his heart heavy.

Parking into an empty lot he looked down at his self. He didn't see a change except that his cheeks were sweating. Looking in the mirror he noticed that he was crying. Logan was tough and nothing made him cry and by that I mean nothing. Not war, not death, not loss, but when he had to say goodbye it shook him to his core.

He reclined his head back as he cried harder. He had to let Rogue go. He knew it was for her own good and he wasn't her dad. If she choose to leave then so be it. Feeling his body shake he held his sides. Was this what it felt like to cry?

An uncontrollable pain that stung both your eye sockets and your rib cage? He tried to stretch his body but it did no good. He tried to think of happier things, but that only seemed to slow the tears, not stop them.

Taking off his seatbelt he laid down across the two front seats. That seemed to help a little. He just felt so helpless. He couldn't save Rogue from everything he knew, but her pain caused him pain. He had tried to make Rogue happy. He had even started to accept Gambit, but the ass had to go and ruin everything. He had beat the crap out of him the day after that making sure to turn his danger room sessions from level Hell to Wolverine, but he knew this wasn't his battle to fight.

Torturing the kid didn't bring Rogue back to him. It only relieved him temporarily of his anger. But after that. Watching Rogue trying to kill herself for nearly a month was horrifying. He swore to at the very least protect her from herself which in the end she did a great job at that without much of his help. But after that she flew the coop. Why!

Once again his frame shook. He hated being utterly useless. Charles had told him that her mind was made up and that they'd be lucky to even see her walk past the mansion at this point, but was all this pain really worth the effort. She did only break up with the man!

But what was he to do? As time went by he noticed that Gumbo seemed to be stalling almost hoping that Rogue would come back for him, but she did no such thing. As of late he convinced the pretty Bella woman to get married in August. And from what he saw just tonight he knew Gambit wanted Rogue back … bad. But the kid was so grr it made him angry just thinking about him.

He probably would be the only one able to make Rogue stay and that made Logan shake even harder. He could do nothing to help the one he cared for. For once he was utterly useless and as that notion sunk in the quakes returned in full force along with the cheek sweats.

**. **

**Please review; thank you **


	6. Chapter 6

**I Caught The Last Train **

**. **

Rogue, in pursuit of a cooking career, decided to attend The Italian Culinary Academy, which of course is found in, you guessed it, Italy. After her talk with Logan she grabbed her belongings plus her motorcycle which she already bought foreign tags for, and headed for the airport.

She landed in Parma one of Italy's most spectacular Cities of Art located in the heart of the Po Valley, just minutes from Bologna, Modena and Ferrara and close by to Milan, Bergamo, Verona, Cremona, Venice, Padua, Montova amongst other beautiful places. Also home to her new school.

For lodging, Rogue was lucky enough to find a woman who would let her live on the top floor of her 'ca' as long as Rogue paid a reasonably low rent, took out her trash, and didn't bring to many guy friends in with her at all hours of the night.

Rogue easily found that Parma was nothing like her past or like him. Everything from the frescos to the bricked streets screamed she was in a new place. With that in mind she unpacked for school tomorrow. It was her choice to start their summer course immediately. Four years from now she'd be a chef in name with a degree.

…

**When Logan Got Back **

…

"Is Rogue ok?" Gambit asked Logan timidly.

Logan who had fully recovered from his cry fest, "What do you think? You did this to her."

"I know, but is she ok."

"Better I guess. Why do you care?"

"Tat," Bella said walking down the steps "Is exactly what I wanted to ask him."

"I just care." He said appearing to have wanted to say more, "C'mon Bells lets go ta bed."

"Sometimes I honestly don't see what any woman sees in you Gumbo." He muttered to himself as he went about his night patrolling duties. But he didn't know that Gambit heard him. It was easy to make love to Bella, but once he was done with that he felt like he always did now a days. Like crap and like something went missing.

Letting go of Rogue truly hurt. He knew he should have stopped Rogue from leaving, but Bella had caught him so he returned to his bed. He hated the fact that he loved both of them. He had hurt Rogue thinking it was the right thing to do for Bella, but in the end he wasn't doing right by neither of the girls and himself. He didn't even like to look on the engagement ring on his finger. He didn't want to get married any more, at least not while things were like this!

**. **

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Misery Loves Company **

.

Two years in Parma had gone by simply making it day to day. Her heart was still heavy, her mind still willed her to think about him, and she was still somewhat aloft from the world. But one night she saw something she hadn't seen in years. Metal spheres flying through the sky.

She watched mesmerized at the nostalgia of it. Her mind conjured up the past. She reached her hands out as if the past were tangible. Rogue knew that the spheres meant Magneto and the Acolytes were there, but all she could think about was Gambit.

Feeling the tears threaten to fall she began to look away when one of the spheres accelerated downward from the sky straight into the Fiume di Parma.

"Why would Mags do tat?" she asked herself as she ran to the local river a few streets away and jumped in. After a few minutes of searching a body floated to the top.

"Pete!" Rogue shouted as she swam to him and pulled him to shore.

A taxi ride later she stood outside of her apartment with an unconscious two hundred and forty-six pound man. With much effort she hauled him up to her room and turned on the lights. She saw his face was bruised, blood stained his front from head to toe, his uniform was in shreds, and he was shivering.

She managed to get him up on the couch and treated his wounds. Apparently Magneto had grown tired of him. Within the hour he did wake, if only for a minimal amount of time.

"Ro … rogue what … here … what are you … doing … here?"

"Shh Pete it's ok an here is my home. Rest an we will talk a little later."

"Thank … tha ..k.. you …Ro …" he finished with snores filing the room.

.

It took quite a while for Pete to recover fully as in a whole six weeks later. When asked why Magneto cast him away Pete told her it was because he had refused to serve Magneto, that after all his years of service his family should be free, and that he refused to help Magneto locate a new mutant here in Italy. After all that and a few punches later Magneto tired of him.

Rogue felt sorry for the guy. She could had sent him home, but she never did and he never asked to leave. The first year together was a awkward. Rogue had her schooling and side job of selling gelatos a few blocks down while Pete had to recuperate and for all intents and purposes became the 'house wife' always cleaning and cooking.

Then towards the end of the year things changed. After dinner was placed between the two and pleasantries were spoken there was nothing to say. Which was more of a lack of stating the obvious as if by giving it voice the it would become reality.

On one beautiful autumn evening the pair sat on a quiet bridge overlooking the water. Rogue was twiddling her thumbs while Pete was moving uneasily in his seat. Neither made eye contact opting to stare at the sunset before them.

Pete was the bravest, daring to look at her. He saw a few strands of hair billow in her face. He reached out and pulled it back behind her ear. The contact made her take a sharp inhale before turning to him and thanking him.

"Anna," the name she recently allowed him to use, "I think we should admit our feelings now."

"I know … its jus hard."

"Yes, neither of us is with who we really want to be with, but we both are … happy together."

"We manage."

"That and we look out for each other. We care for each other. And as much as I love Kathrina, you are the only thing that is on my mind. That is how I feel." He said adverting his eyes to his toes.

"It scares me. When I dare ta dream about a future I see me in his arms sniffin in tat tabacca an liquor smell. But now sometimes I see ya there, standin besides me. I really love him, but I love ya too."

Calm engulfed them again. Their eyes peeled forward, but not really seeing what was in front of them for they were too concerned about who sat beside them.

"Anna, I want this. I want you. I want to give us a try. We have both already lost so much. Let's just covet something to ourselves for a little while."

"I … I …" she stuttered as the tears claimed her again.

"Please."

Rogue continued to cry. She had run here, left so many friends behind, to forget about the past. He was probably married by now. She'd never have him back. No matter how much she wanted to and she wanted it more than anything.

Her whole first year here she would look out of her window to the street below to see if he were there. She was an, and still is an emotional reck. At first she wanted to rid the world of her person and him, then she wanted to go away, far away, memories can be misplaced ,but never forgotten.

She'd have to move on someday she knew. But the reality of it hurt. It was like physically ripping her heart in half. On one side her first love lived and the other was her new found adoration for Pete.

Sighing she knew that this pain she felt, this, this pulling of her heart. That would have never been there if he didn't rip her heart out first. So she squeezed Pete's hand.

"I'll be ya girl Pete. I'll give tis a try. I know tat I can touch now an ya know tat too, but I don't want …"

"No one said we have to do this fast Anna." Pete told her with a slight smile on her face.

Nodding her agreement, "Can we just … hold hands fer a while?"

Looking towards the sky, "As long as you like."

**. **

**I know it's been a while, sorry **

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ciao**Chpt:8

**. **

Over time Rogue had actually fell in love with him. She enjoyed his company. She enjoyed his kindness and since of duty. Pete wasn't the cheating type, not that that is why she had grown to love him, but he's a man of strength and commitment.

As time passed she had learned to control her powers as well as use the powers of people she had previously touched. In addition she helped Pete get his family back and return them to Russia. And under the scorching sun of July she had graduated from her culinary school.

"Do you wish to stay here Anna or go back to the states?"

"I don't know yet, but I do miss my friends." Rogue told him. In Pete's eyes Rogue had changed. Physically she had let her hair grow out, the sun had tanned her a little, and the far lighter make up she wore brought out her emerald eyes, she was also built a little thicker from all the working out they did together and she seemed to carry herself with more confidence than she did when she was a teenager.

Mentally however she had grown into herself. She was no longer confused about whom Anna was and her purpose in life, however he was not sure how'd she react if she ever crossed paths with Gambit again. Would she go back to him? He surely hoped not. He wanted a future with her.

"Let us celebrate Anna. Where do you wish to go?"

"Ta te beach. It's a good few miles from here, but I really wanta show off te swim suit ya bought me."

"Indeed. Let's make it a beach outing then. Shall we make or buy snacks?"

"Let's buy some, there's a quaint little market place seven miles from here."

Meanwhile

"Remy I aint getting any younger. Are we or are we not going to get married!" Bella yelled at him.

Gambit paid her no mind as he looked out of the window. That was the same argument they had had for years. He realized that, although he would be happy with Bella, he wanted Rogue more. It hurt that she had not so much as called, well every once in a while she sends a letter to Kurt, but other than that nothing.

"Did ya here me!" Bella hissed now standing behind him.

"I heard ya Bells."

"So wat is it gonna be. I'm sick of just being yer fiancé an we cant wait faever ta have kids. They need ta be trained ta lead both our guilds if ya forgot and I'd like ta teach our heirs whilst I'm still able!"

"Just a little longer Bells." He said still looking out of the window.

"Sometimes I don't know why I even botah wit ya anymore." She mumbled under her breath, "Te only thangs we eva do tagether are save people and fuck."

**Italy (4 days later) **

Rogue had decided to return home officially. Pete dreaded their encounter with Gambit, but kept to himself. He didn't need her worrying more than she already was.

The plane ride back was silent for the most part. Rogue taking controlled breaths and Pete trying to shove aside the thought that he might lose his girlfriend forever.

When the plane landed he carried all the bags to their rental car.

"I'm scared Pete." She finally admitted.

"It will be fine. You are not alone."

"I know I know." She gave him a brief smile before starting the engine.

**Mansion **

"Kitty do you need mine help?" Kurt asked watching Kitty chase her two year old son around.

"No, I got it." She said back. Kurt had grown to fill sorry for Kitty. She had slept with Lance unprotected one too many times and after he knocked her up he dumped her. Leaving her all alone to raise her child. Needless to say her parents were pissed, but the Professor allowed her to stay saying that she was family.

The transformation in Kitty from her teenage days as the perky, chit chattery, tramp were only memories. Now she was responsible. She didn't try to hit on anything that had a dick. She became a better person because of her child in Kurt's opinion. He knew that Kitty had lost a lot of her popularity when she got knocked up, but in his mind she received more than what she lost in more ways than one.

"Kurt hide me!" the kid begged.

"Sorry no can do." He said picking him up and handing him to the out of breath Kitty.

"Thanks … Kurt." She panted when they heard a knock at the door.

Kurt opened it to reveal his sister and Colossus.

"Rogue I've missed you so much!" he squealed as he near hugged the life out of her.

"I missed ya too." She said returning the hug. Pete entered with the bags surprised to see Kitty with a child in her hands, her child.

"Hello." He said nonchalantly.

"Hi Pete." Kitty said. Kitty found it hard to meet his gaze.

"What's with all the commotion?" Logan asked as he walked out of the elevator with Scott, then her scent hit him. Kurt didn't know what happened. All he remembered was one moment he was hugging Rogue, the next he was kissing pavement.

"Rogue!" Logan smiled hugging her a bit selfishly.

"Hey there." Scott smiled knowing better than to hug her while Logan is lest he end up like Kurt.

"I'm going to like tell everyone that you're here." She said disappearing up the steps.

A minute or two later a stampede of X-Men came to welcome her back.

"Logan let me go! An can I at least get in te doorway."

"Sorry Stripes." He said losing his grip.

Gambit ran as fast as he could to the top of the steps. He had been waiting so long for her. He had missed her everyday living every second of that time with regret. It was surreal to actually see her so close to him. He wanted to hug her. Kiss her. Tell her he was sorry for what he had done. To tell her that he couldn't be at peace without her.

Pete saw the look Gambit had in his eyes along with the jealousy the woman beside him was spouting. Puffing out his chest he walked up the stairs to face him.

"Hey Pete. Yer here too I see."

"Hello comrade and who is you beautiful friend?"

"Oh that's Bells."

"Belladonna," she corrected, "His fiancé."

"I see." Pete said looking at her ring finger, "Gambit may we talk?"

"Go head."

"In private."

"No one's listening," his eyes back on Rogue, "Just say wat ya wanna say Pate."

Pete blocked Gambit's view before he spoke again using his height and muscle mass for effect, "Anna is my girlfriend now. I wish to remain friends with you, but I will not tolerate interference. In short, stay away from my woman."

Gambit stepped back a little at Pete's tone. He was dating his girl? He thought they were friends.

Seeing that Gambit was speechless Pete continued, "Do not forget that you are engaged my friend. Be happy with her, but I will not let you hurt my Anna again. Ever. And if you so much as look at her the wrong way I will use violence against you. With that said it is nice to see you and meet you Ms. Belladonna."

As Pete turned Rogue had started to go up the steps laughing with Kurt.

"Come on Pete, Professor says we can share a room." Rogue told him grabbing his arm before she looked at Remy. She was afraid of this moment. She had imagined that her heart would betray her, but when she saw him she felt pain yes. But nothing more.

"Hey Rems an Bella." She said nodding to them before continuing on. The fact that she brushed them off so easily stung Gambit. She was supposed to fall head over heels for him. Not this."

Late at Night

Pete had almost expected her room to be reminiscent of the darkside, but he was wrong. It was rather roomy and comfortable. He unpacked the bags and laid on the bed beside her. She had fallen asleep soon after her friends had left.

After watching her for a good half an hour he silently left the room in search of Logan. As he walked around in the dark he saw some light coming from the garage. He took his time as he walked underneath the dark cloudy sky and into Logan's layer.

"Can't sleep?" Logan asked as he tinkered with his motorcycle.

"I just wanted to speak with you."

Putting down his pliers and pulling out a wrench, "Have a seat. Beer?"

"No thanks." Pete said pulling an empty cooler over to sit on happy that he didn't break it.

"I heard what you said to Gumbo."

"Come again?"

"You told Gambit that you were dating Rogue."

"Yes that is what I want to speak with you about."

Logan put his tools down as he wiped his head off with his sweaty arm, "Talk."

"Anna and I have been a couple for years now. In all of our time together she has spoken of you as a father."

"Trying to butter me up kid?"

"No, it is tradition in my culture to first speak with the father before proposing to his daughter."

(sound of beer dropping)

"You want to marry my Rogue!" Logan growled.

"It is bound to happen eventually sir. But I wish to prove myself to you. After all I don't want you to think that your daughter is marrying a ruffian. Nor Anna to think me inconsiderate."

"I see." Logan said, "In that case I think I'm going to drink this whole case of beer."

"I know what you're thinking sir. I was with Rogue when she couldn't control her powers, to when she was in her transition period, to now of her controlling and if you wanted to know her maidenhood is still intact."

"It better be." Logan growled at him before sighing, "You really want to marry her?"

"Yes I do. But I do not want to propose to her just yet. She's finally back with her family and then there's Gambit. I think she still cares for him and him her. I just hope that she loves me a little more than him. If it makes her happy I'll withdraw, but for now she is with me and I let him no such."

"You have my permission on a few conditions."

Smiling, "Such as?"

"You both live no further than an hour from here. I don't want to be a grandfather this time next year got it. You better do whatever you can for her or I will (to violent to type out), your cell is always on you so that I can call and when I want you to visit you better!"

"Is there more?" Pete laugh.

"I'm quite sure I can think of something by morning."

"Very well then." Pete said standing before giving Logan a quick bow and practically skipping back inside the mansion.

Downing his sixth and final bottle, "How come she can't stay single forever?"

**. **

**Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Don't Want to Talk** Chpt.9

.

She could feel his eyes on her as she drunk her coffee. She knew a confrontation of sorts would happen eventually. But it sure as hell wasn't going to be today so she ignored him. Gambit, tired of her obvious attempts to avoid him, tapped her shoulder.

Before he could talk she turned around and asked, "How's your wife?"

Gambit glared at her before answering, "We aint married yet."

"Couldn't afford it?"

"Yes I could but …"

"She got cold feet."

"No,"

"Couldn't find a minister."

"No, bu"

"Y'all family couldn't make it?"

"Yer gonna stop trying ta interrupt me."

"Go head I'm listening."

"Ya sure."

"Of course Gambit I'm sure."

"Good, well I wanted to ask …"

"Then again maybe I aint." She interrupted.

"Anna!"

"It's Rogue to you mister. Oh morning Kurt."

"Hello Rogue!" Kurt smiled at her.

After that she did her best to ignore Gambit. And he had done his best to try to get her attention.

"Hey Pete?" Rogue asked him while he was lifting.

"Yes Rogue?"

"Ya know it's so stuffy in here. Let's go hang out tonight. Ya know run a little at te park, catch a movie, and a burger after that and then maybe we could look at the stars."

"That sounds great. Let's go."

Around two in the morning they returned to the mansion.

"Damn." She huffed seeing Gambit at the top of the steps.

"Damn?"

"Spam, that burger tasted like Spam."

"Is the Spam good?"

"Not at all." She said courtly.

"Late night?" Gambit asked them.

"You'd know all about late nights." Rogue sneered at him in Pete's arms.

The next day when she was showering she heard the door open.

"Jean, I'm busy."

"I aint Jean."

Rouge pulled a small amount of the curtain back, "What te heck ya doing here? Privacy please!"

"We are gonna talk dammit. I know tat ya been avoiding me."

"No I haven't!"

"Yes ya have."

Rogue pulled the curtain back. Hands covering her breast. She knew that they could have talked but instead, "Logan! Logan! Logan!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Ya aint right woman." Gambit sneered.

Moments later Logan kicked down the door to see Gambit. Anyone who would walk upon the situation would see a man trying to get to a girl in a shower, but not everyone would do what Logan did. Naturally Logan tried to kill him.

Smiling to herself she continued her shower. After that day she asked Pete to wait outside the door just in case Gambit would show up again.

**. **

"Why do you think he bothers you?"

"I thank he wants ta talk bout wat happened. I don't want to. Not yet anyway."

"Then don't. Just let him know you talk when you are ready."

"I don't thank he'll listen Pete. He ain't one ta follow the rules."

"Like yourself."

She glared, "Maybe I should let someone else be your girlfriend."

"Don't take offence love." He hugged her to him.

**. **

Later that day Rogue sought out Remy. At the moment he and his fiancé were arguing again much like they used to do. Clearing her mind of the emerging memories she walked up to them.

"Gambit."

"Wat?" he asked happy to take a break from yelling.

"If you want to talk to me about what happened then you're just going to have to wait."

"Why?"

"Why?" she motioned between the unhappy couple, "Wat ya thankin Remy. She's pretty you left me for her. Just get married and be done with it."

"Fine." He snapped at her before walking off.

Bella glared after him before turning to Rogue, "Be honest with me seducer, do you or do you not want my Remy back?"

"To be honest?"

"That's what I said."

"In truth I still like him. I thank we can be happy, but I deserve better. I 'm not something he can just play with until he's tired and move on. I deserve a man who cares. I do love Pete, but a part of me will always care for Remy."

"Hmm you sound like a lovesick puppy. I'm going to keep my eyes on you."

"I thank it's not me you should be worried about."

"You might be right about this one."

**. A week later ….**

"Can we talk now?"

"No."

"Anna stop stalling."

"I don't want ta talk."

"Then listen."

Rogue sighed as she lowered her sunglasses. Today was the perfect day to attempt to tan under the sun by the swimming pool. Maybe she should had swam instead.

"Before ya speak Rems is this going to be some poor attempt to offer some excuse for what you did and try to make me feel sorry for you because this whole time ya aint marry Bella because you're in love with me and you want me back?"

"You can read minds now."

"Typical," she sighed, "I ain't breakin up with Pete."

"Anna please ya don't love him like you love me and you know it! I'll admit it I made a huge mistake. I didn't realize what I had till I lost ya. Please please come back."

Putting her sunglasses back on, "If you really cared why are you still engaged? Why did you not go after me? And just in case you forgot I aint Jean. I can't read your mind. You tell me ya want me, but ya never show it. It's always pretty words wit ya."

"Anna I really mean it. I love …"

"Then why are you still engaged?"

"I … I … I didn't want to hurt Bella. We've known each other our whole life …"

Interrupting again, "So you expect me to take you back while engaged to another woman?"

"No."

"So?"

"If you take me back I'll get rid of her."

"Then I hope you enjoy your wedding bye bye."

"Insufferable!"

"I can say the same about you." Rogue hissed. Gambit left her alone for the moment. He would find a way to get her back. Didn't he deserve another chance? People make mistakes he just wish he had a chance to fix his mistake.

**. **

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Girl Talk **Chpt.10

**. **

Rogue had snatched Kitty out of bed early this morning dragging her to Bayville Mall for a girl talk. Her conversation with her ex still sharp in her mind. She let Kitty weave in and out of fashionable stores before dragging her into Yarnes and Nobles, a bookstore, for some coffee and privacy.

"Is there like something you want to like talk about?" Kitty said seriously not even touching the chai latte before her.

Rogue sighed before straightening her back, "I wanted ta ask ya advice …"

"Is this about Pete or about Remy?" Kitty asked rotating her spoon counter clockwise to cool her drink.

"Remy," Rogue looked into Kitty's eyes, "I thank he loves me. He told me te other day that the only reason he didn't marry Bella was because of me. Do you think he's lying ta me again? Or not?"

Kitty took a sip before answering, "While you were gone he was different. Something about him just wasn't right like he died in a way. I think he still totally has the hots for you and I think he really does care about you and like I mean more than for your looks, but I don't know if this care is enough for you. I… I don't want to see you hurt again." Kitty turned her head away with watering eyes.

"I aint mad at you no more Kitty. We talked bout this."

"I know it's just that after Lance left me after I got pregnant I finally realized what it was like to be betrayed. I didn't think it was a big deal at the time. I figured you would just get over it, but over time I have come to see things differently because I felt how you felt. Like I was in your shoes and I never want to be hurt like that again. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

The girls sat in silence for a while before Kitty wiped her eyes and smiled, "So like anyway how do you feel about what Remy told you?"

Glad for the change of subject, "I didn't feel no different. He's an engaged man. He really hasn't proved he loves me."

"And like what if he proves that he does love you? Then what?"

"I don't know. I still have feelings for Remy, but I also love Pete."

"My advice is to like make the choice that's best for you. Who can you like picture the rest of your life with and FYI whenever you do get married I have say on bridesmaid's dresses."

"Yeah that'll happen." Rogue rolled her eyes before finishing her coffee in one gulp.

"Don't count your chickens."

"I wont."

…

Gambit had finished making love to Bella hours ago. Well not love, but they were doing it. Did it. And now he lay on his bed bored the afterglow long gone. His mind on Rogue. She had a point. How could he vow his love to her whilst still being with Bella?

Looking at the sleeping woman he tried to decide what to do. A part of his mind he swiftly decided to dump Bella as fast as possible, then chace after Rogue till she gave in. He could be rather persistent given the occasion. Yet, he didn't listen to that voice.

He listened to the rational part of him that said keep Bella around just in case. And Bella would never refuse him, no matter how many times he hurt her. No matter how many times he slept with anyone, pilfered, or killed she would be there like a blonde safety blanket.

Tired of wasting sunlight he rose from the bed and dressed. Maybe if he asked a female's advice then he might know what to do.

"Jean?" Gambit asked her. The red head was busy cooking in the kitchen.

"Yes Gambit?" she asked trained on her split pea soup.

"Can I ask your advice?"he asked taking a seat at the table.

"Certainly." She gave him a quick smile before returning to the pot, "Is this about Rogue?"

"Yes'm." he agreed.

"Be a man."

"What kind of advice is that?"

Pulling the white pepper out of a cabinet she replied, "Do you know the difference between a boy and a man," she didn't wait for a reply, "A boy is told what to do and a man chooses his own path."

"Yer loosin me sweetheart." he told her placing his feet on the table.

Rolling her eyes, "Do you know why Rogue isn't in your arms besides the fact that you broke her heart?"

"Pete." he growled.

"Incorrect," she swatted his feet off the table with a dish towel, "She's not in your arms because you haven't done anything to get her there. It's easy sitting around feeling sorry for yourself. Maybe if you used some of that extra energy that you use keeping the whole mansion up all night with Bella on seducing Rogue she probably would be with you again."

"I keep yall up all night?" he smiled earning a disapproving look.

"Gambit look you're great at many things. Being handsome, basketball, Cajun cuisine, poker, pool, hot wiring a car, drinking, flirting, driving …"

"Thanks."

"But with relationships you're just about as apt as an oompalumpa trying to score on Shaq on the basketball court."

No longer smiling, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're afraid of commitment. Afraid of losing control. I noticed Bella will easily bend over for you in more ways than one without you even doing anything."

"What's wrong wit that?" Gambit asked defensively.

Taking a quick taste of the soup she began to add a touch of kosher salt, "You tell me. You're the one who wants to be with Rogue. My theory is that life with Rogue is very different than with your fiancé. I bet Rogue doesn't leave the cookie jar opened for you much."

"More like she locked it in a double titanium safe with an army of short Logans guarding it." He huffed.

"Gambit this is not going to be easy. Personally I hope Rogue never takes you back. It's the least of what you deserve. She could had killed herself she was so devastated!"

"It's comforting to know you care Jean."

"You're welcome Remy." She said just as scathingly. Gambit glared at her for a little while before giving up. He would not win arguing that point.

"But what should I do Jean? I don't even understand why I love her."

"Maybe you love her because she's different. Nowhere near the classic southern belles you've read about in literature."

"But that still doesn't explain what I should do?" he said exasperatedly.

"Maybe you should do the opposite of what you're doing now. Since it is apparent to all of us that the angle you're working isn't helping your present situation."

"Then maybe I'll just do that." he said rising from the table. Jean could only hope Rogue wouldn't kill him after he does whatever he's about to do. It's never a good sign when he has that mischievous glint in his eye."

**.**

**Please Review :) Thanks**

**I wish you all Happy Holidays **

**And yes I don't know how to spell oompalumpa and I didn't look it up either … lazy I know**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is Not What I Needed **

**. **

"Why are ya in my room?" Rogue asked Gambit for the sixth time tonight.

"I'm watching you sleep."

"While Pete's asleep in te bed with me." She growled at him.

Gambit's eyes racked over Pete's sleeping form, "He shouldn't be here. Anna I know I wronged you, but I want you ta know that I'm breaking up with Bells."

"Good for you now get outta here before I wake Pete up and call Logan!" At her high raised voice Pete stirred but did not move. Gambit had expected Rogue to be happy to know he was leaving Bella and that he came to watch her sleep. Just like he used to. Instead he was getting the cold shoulder.

"You got ten seconds Cajun. Five-four-three …"

"You cheated yer supposed ta start with ten."

Rogue rolled over to face him, "Who knew te swamp rat could count. Ya got two seconds left."

"I'm going." He sighed defeated as he exited threw the window depressed that she didn't turn to watch him leave.

.

In the morning Pete surprised Rogue with breakfast.

Looking at the tray, "Thanks Pete! I thought ya couldn't cook."

Giving her a peck on the cheeks, "I did not cook. I used the phone cellular and ordered it." He smiled snuggling next to her.

"Ya always know how ta make a al feel special." Anna said helping herself first top the gourmet French toast.

"You make me feel same way."

"Like a gal?" she laughed at him earning another kiss to her forehead and a pinch to her rear.

Fake punching him back, "Pete!" she laughed as they continued to eat. When they were done Pete placed her in his lap.

"I miss holding you like this," he pulled her to his chest, "Do you stil love him?"

She stilled in his lap, "I don't know." She answered honestly.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." She smiled at him before pinching his rear.

"Good, because I wished to take you on adventure today."

"Adventure?" she asked.

"Pack nice, casual, and hiking clothes. I already have mine done." She hoped off his lap and got to work. An hour later she was dressed in blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a hoodie over it with her packed clothes. She found Pete I the kitchen talking to Kurt.

"Have fun." Kurt winked at her before poofing somewhere else in the mansion.

"What was that about?" Rogue asked confused.

Pete just shrugged before taking her bag from her. To her surprise they were heading to the hanger. Besides the X-Chopper she saw Logan dressed as a pilot.

"Evening mam." Logan tipped his hat to her.

"Pete what's going on?" she asked suspiciously as he shrugged again.

"Hey what are you two waiting for? The paint to dry?" Logan asked impatiently, "Please enter the helicopter. Remember to keep all hands, toes, arms, and other extremities in the vehicle at all times. This is a PG-13 flight and you two will conduct yourselves accordingly. I will be your pilot today."

Rogue didn't quite understand what was going on, but an hour later they arrived at Niagra Falls. Logan dropped them and their luggage off and left. Pete took her hiking. It actually wasn't that bad and the sound of the rapids in the background was soothing.

The only stopped when nature called or for an energy bar. After about three hours of hiking they stopped at the side of the river.

"Pete," she asked, "Do ya thank that swimming down this is dangerous?"

"There is one way to find out." He smiled before removing his shoes and shirt. Rogue did the same before they jumped in. Most girls wouldn't find nearly drowning fun, but Rogue was. As they reached the top of the waterfall they saw a rainbow.

"This is eat!" Pete shouted as they dropped off. Both screaming. Pete turned to metal to make sure to break any rocks Rogue could possibly land on during their decent.

Moving the water out of her eyes, "That was amazing!"

"Yes it was!"

"Let's go again. Race ya to te top." She shouted as she swam to shore. They did it again and again till Logan came back and saw Rogue in her bra. She had never had a shirt thrown on her so fast.

Back in the chopper Logan glared a hole through Pete's head.

"What we doin now?" she asked.

Pete refused to tell her anything, but an hour and a half later found them still in their sopping wet clothes at the Cotton Club, a jazz joint. On stage was a woman reciting poetry.

"It is a liberal art day."Pete stated, "I know how much you love English."

Rogue clapped as the lady on stage finished. As she exited she handed the mic to a man in a green suit who asked if anyone else wanted a turn. Feeling inspired by her most recent dip she quickly raised her hand. After her turn the whole room applauded.

After that they went up the empire state building to look at the view. She was having a lot of fun. Then after that they stopped at the top restaurants so that she could find work. A good few wanted to higher her right away. One even asked if she could start at that moment , but Pete said they were busy.

"Ok Pete so why are ya spoilin me?"

"I do not spoil." He said seriously. But the smile that crept on his face blew his cover.

She poked his chest, "I will find out Pete. Mark my words."

"Oh I have no doubt." Pete winked at her before taking her into a hotel to which he already had a keycard, "This one is for you. I will see you soon."

"Room 106?" she asked.

"Yes Anna you are supposed to go to the room that matches the number on the key card."

She glared, "No one likes a smart ass."

"I thought you liked my," he turned his rear to her, "Smart ass."

She shoved him away before going to find her room. She opened the door to see Kitty and Jean waiting for her.

"Wat are yall doing here?" Rogue asked.

"Like we're here to like get you ready for your date!"

She looked at the curling iron in Kitty's hands, "I don't need yall help!"

Jean sighed, "Don't be difficult Rogue."

"I aint being difficult!"

Jean looked at Kitty then nodded. Kitty nodded back. Rogue wasn't sure she was going to like this …

.

"Why do ya need my help again?" Gambit asked. He had spent the whole day with Kurt who needed help picking lingerie out for Amanda. Everything Gambit picked out Kurt shot down one way or another.

'Zhis is to lacey. Zhat isn't lacey enough' was Kurt's voice ringing perpetually in his ears.

"I thought ya wanted my help."

"Oh I do," Kurt said, "It is just zhat mein Amanda deserves the best. I assume yo wouldn't just put anything on Belladonna would you?"

The elf had a point, but he wanted to chase Rogue around today and picking underwear out with Kurt was not part of that plan.

"Yes zhis is it!" Kurt smiled. Gambit swore he picked that out an hour or six ago. He was about to leave when Scott came in.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Scott asked.

"Scott I …," Kurt pulled the bags behind him, "Nothing!"

"We were buying his girl underwear." Gambit said simply.

Scott smiled at them, "Actually that's why I'm here."

"Realy?" Kurt asked.

"No," Scott smirked, "Actually I need help picking Jean out a ring."

"About time!" Kurt exclaimed.

"As your leader I demand that you help me pick out a ring." He said and before Gambit could make a break for it he was sorting through rings.

**. **

By the time Jean and Kitty thankfully left her be she looked more like Audrey Hepburn than herself in the beautiful black dress, makeup, and jewelry.

"Like I think our works done now." Kitty smiled approvingly.

Jean agreed, "Now it's time to go to the limo and next time we do you up Rogue can we not have the whole fighting scenario first?" she asked looking around the damaged room.

**. **

Rogue exited the building receiving many lustful stares on the way. Waiting by the limo was Logan, this time dressed as a driver.

He looked up at her, "You look beautiful kid."

"Logan will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Sure."

She smiled

"You're are about to get in this here limo."

She growled at him, but did as told. Eventually she arrived at the docks. Logan helped her out, "Welcome to the Bateaux Dinner Cruise."

She walked up the ramp and into the boat. An attendant led her to the back of the ship where a lone table was placed. Sitting there was Pete. When he saw her dolled up he tried not to gape. Trying to gain control of himself he pulled a chair out for her.

By the time the drinks were served they took off.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" he asked.

Glaring, "I did."

Her glare reminded him so much of Logan, "What is wrong."

"What is all this about?" she folded her arms across her chest.

Puling her arms down, "Anna, you will see soon enough."

"How soon?" she glared harder.

"You will know before we leave this boat."

"I better." She growled before going to her drink.

As the rest of the evening progressed no further hostility came from Anna even though she had a feeling Pete was hiding something from her. She half expected that Pete broke something of hers. Why else would he be sucking up to her so much.

"Anna," he asked over desert, "My life. When I am with you. It is so much brighter. I know neither of us are with the person we think was meant to be. We struggled. We cried together as we moved on together. I can't even imagine how my life would had been without you in it."

"Pete ya don't have ta thank me."

He smiled at her before standing up saying something about going to the bathroom when he tripped by her feet.

"Are ya ok Pete!" she asked helping him up. On one knee he pulled a ring out. "Pete!" she gasped.

"I have spent nearly five wonderful years with you Anna and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you as well. Will you accept me?"

At that moment she couldn't help but say, "Yes Pete I'll marry ya if ya get off that floor."

"Whatever you say love." He rose from the ground instantly picking her up and spinning her around after securing the engagement band to her finger.

**. **

Gambit and the boys walked into the mansion where everyone was waiting for some reason.

"Why yall all here?" Gambit asked.

"Like shh. They'll be home soon!" Kitty giggled holding her son in her arms.

He was confused. What was everyone so happy about? He assumed it had something to do with Pete, Anna, and Logan since they were the only ones not present. Shooting a quick look at Kurt and Scott they looked equally as anxious. Wait. Were they purposefully distracting him from her today? If so they'd regret it. He even saw Bella waiting. What was going on!

Eventually they heard a car pull up.

"Pete put me down!" Rogue giggled.

"Never again." Pete's voice rang in joy.

"why you!" she giggled when Pete open the door.

"Well!" they all for the most part asked.

"She said yes!" Pete bounced. Instantly Kitty, Jean, and Kurt were by her side.

"I call maid of honor!" both Jean and Kitty shouted at the same time. They glared at each other fiercely.

"I call best man." Kurt said. He knew Gambit was Pete's best friend ,but he would be in his own sisters wedding as an integral part.

"What's going on?" Gambit asked, but no one cared to answer.

Soon the door opened revealing Logan, "That's enough guys. Let them come up with some wedding plans on their own. Now off to bed all of you. Yes Chuck and Storm I am including you two."

Gambit saw more than red. In need of burning off some steam he went to the danger room. His anger strengthening him considerably, "This is NOT what I needed ta happen ta win her back!"

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Boiling Point** Chpt.12

.

Gambit had spent the whole night in the danger room and he still had more steam to vent. Pete was his best friend. How could he take her away! Why was he so stupid to leave her in the first place! Damn life! He was doing Level: Triplethreat for the eighteenth time when the door opened.

"I missed ya in bed last night." Bella said coming to him in a silk nightgown that hugged her curves perfectly. It should be perfect for her since he picked it out.

Gambit spared her a look. She looked perfectly fuckable right now. Maybe a good shag would distract him from his worries. Then again he knew that wouldn't help. Nothing would. "Go back ta sleep Bells."

"I can't sleep without you." She persisted coming closer to him. Her perfume gracing his nose.

"You'll find a way." He snapped. He was just so angry right now. Bella, even with all her assets, was not going to make him feel any better. Bella on the other hand was livid. How dare he refuse her! He never refused her in this getup before.

Narrowing her eyes, "You mean ya cant come ta sleep wit yer fiancé cause yer too busy mopping over _her_!"

"I aint mopping … I'm just a little worked up."

"A little?" she motioned to the near destroyed room.

"If ya aren't gonna help then leave please," when he was sure she was gone, "Danger room: Reactivate."

…

Bella had waited and waited. Still he didn't return. By the time the sky turned from black to blue he came back into the room. It took everything she had to hide the smile that wanted to spread across her face. She heard him rustling in the dresser, a jingle of keys, and the door shut as he left her once again. Pissed she followed after him, but he was already long gone on his motorcycle.

…

"Has anyone heard from Remy?" Bella asked over lunch for the nth time.

Logan placed his beer down, "He'll come back Blondie. Till then ya mind keeping down the hysterics. Yer hurting my ears."

She pouted, "But he never just disappears. And you should have seen the state of him. He was a mess."

After another swig of beer, "Good. He deserves to feel like crap after how he treated Stripes. Now he knows her pain."

Glaring daggers at Logan she decided to find the Professor, "Xavier," she smiled sweetly leaning into him to show him a little cleavage, "Do you mind using your mind to tell me where Remy is? I'll be ever so thankful."

The Professor found it comical after all this time that she knew him that Bella still thought he wouldn't do nothing she asked without a little bit of persuasion, "I have already checked into that. At present he is heading back to the institute. He wishes to have words with Rogue I'm afraid."

She narrowed her eyes at the last part before standing back up and thanking the man. In fact now that he said it Rogue and Pete have yet to make their grand entrance. Coming to the outside of their room she saw Kitty pacing back and forth with a ruler and a stack of wedding magazines.

"Hey like morning Belladonna." Kitty greeted.

She nodded her head, "Afternoon Katherine, has there been no word from inside?"

"Like I know they're like awake in there, but like they won't come out!"

"Have you tried just phasing in?"

"Yeah, but like Rogue touched me like the instant I got inside."

Bella thought about that, "May I try?"

"Like, be my guest." Kitty stepped aside.

(knock knock)

"Kitty I told ya already GO AWAY!" Rogue shouted from the other side of the door.

"It's me Bella; not Kitty."

There were a few shuffling sounds, "Look Bella I don't know where Remy is at. No I don't want ta marry him either. No he didn't tell me where he was going. Yes I know he was upset when he found out. Yes he probably is taking the scenic route through the back country."

"Scenic route?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, when Gambit was bothered bout something he would always take the scenic route on the back streets. Most of the time I went with him. That is when I was still stupid enough to believe he loved me …"

"Ok," Bella said, "But I still want to talk."

"Leave a message after the beep." Rogue told her.

"What beep?"

"Exactly."

"Like afternoon Gambit." Kitty said. Bella instantly turned around.

"Remy I was so worried." She ran to hug him. She pulled away when his arms didn't circle her back, "Rems?"

"Bella I did want ta talk ta Anna, but I guess we could talk first. Let's go someplace private."

"Why?"

He looked at Kitty, "I only want this to be between us."

"Remy if ya want ta say something ya can say it ta me in front of Kitty. Besides she'll probably just spy on us anyway."

She had a point, "Fine. I don't want to be engaged to you. I don't want to be your husband. I don't even want to be your boyfriend," it got rather quiet. Kitty pulled herself closer to the wall watching Bella cautiously, "There's only two thangs between us. Te guild and some really good sex. But even sex ain't enough now."

Bella placed her hand son her hips, "I don't believe you. You're just spitting out words cause their getting married and she was a crush of yers." She pointed to the bedroom behind her.

"Bells," Gambit stopped her, "I just didn't start to care for her. I swear ta gawd I ain't even looked at another woman te same way I looked at you until I met her. Before her I thought what we had was solid. Steel. But after I met Anna my life changed. I had never doubted us before. Even I didn't realize how much I cared about her until I broke her heart to go back to you. That was probably the biggest mistake I ever made with my life thus far.

After I brought you here with me I expected thangs ta be like how they used ta be between us. I really did, but when ya smiled I didn't feel te suns warmth anymore. The sunset seamed half as beautiful. I was with you in body, yet my heart kept reaching out for Anna. As stubborn as I was I refused ta leave my fiancé for some girl I just met a year ago.

Stubborn or no thangs had only gotten worse between us. We were slipping apart. More accurately I was slippin away from you Bells. I hated myself for making Anna leave her home. I hated myself for having sex with ya and the first thang I thought of afterwards was Anna. I hated myself for not being honest with myself.

And Bella. Ya know that you will always be my first love. But I can't live life like this anymore. If I can't be with Anna. Fine. I deserve that. But I rather die alone instead of pretending ta give my heart to another. Bella I can't do this to you. Sure I've lied to ya before, but I refuse ta lie to you till death does us part."

Bella looked at him wide eyed for a minute. How could what they've had since they were little all be ruined by a summer with Anna? It was improbable. Impossible. "So let me get this straight. You want to leave me because you're in love with someone else and all you can offer me is your body. Not your heart and soul?"

"Correct."

"Fine then. I aint expect ya to be loyal. We can still marry …"

Gambit took her hands in his, "Bells I don't want to be with you anymore. Even for sex."

She felt her heart constrict as her hands fell to her side. Tears stained her cheeks. Kitty tried to place a comforting arm around her, but she didn't need comfort nor wanted it.

"Remy please." She said weakly.

"No Bells. I'm sorry."

She flashed her angry eyes at him, "Oh you will be sorry," stepping closer so that their faces were only inches apart, "Mark my words." Before running to be by herself for a while.

It hurt Gambit to see Bella so hurt. He didn't want to do it, but it had to be done, "Pete can I talk to her?" he asked. During Gambit's not so short speech Pete had opened the door in fear that Bella would try to attack Anna.

Anna slunk past Pete to stand in front of him, "Speak," she glared, "No scratch that listen."

"But."

"Shut up swamp rat. Ya mean all this time when I was alone and suffering you … you always loved me and instead of sucking up your pride and admitting to me you made a mistake you stuck by Bella knowing that you loved me!"

"Yes'm." Gambit said in a small voice.

Rogue began to quake with anger, "You could had ended my suffering! Instead you just sat their and watched me grr …," she began to pace between the two, "You … you … do you know what I almost did to myself! DO you know I almost killed my self cause I was so depressed! Do ya know I left my friends and family all cause I couldn't bare the pain YOU caused me! Do you know I fled ta Italy because of YOU. Do you know how much more hurt I held in my heart because of YOU!"

Gambit could tell this wasn't going to end well, "I know …"

"No I don't thank ya do," she growled. Her shouting causing Logan to make his way up the steps, "Because of you I was cold. Because of you I was bitter! Because of you dislike turned to hate! Because of you I avoided everyone I cared for years! Because of you I …I lost myself. I didn't know which wa was up any more.

Because of you I couldn't sleep right. I'd eat less.i would spend time wondering what went wrong between us over and over again. I'd ask myself. I'd go 'self why does Remy not want you? Self why did he betray you? It had to be your fault self. It just had to be! You were stupid to fall for the first guy that gave a damn. Sle fyou should had known it was a trick'.

And for years there was no note, no words spoken, with just a 'Anna I'm sorry' my life could had been a hell of a lot better! Instead ya had to be so damn selfish. That's what's wrong with ya Rems. It's always me, me, don't give a damn who you hurt in the process as long as you get what you want."

"I ain't selfish!" he growled back.

Rolling her eyes, "Bullshit! But this time you made a mistake with yer selfishness," she laughed humorlessly, "This time you were so damn blinded by getting an ends to te means ya didn't see that yer heart was also on the poker table. You gambled. The house lost along with yer heart."

"I think that's enough Anna." Pete said trying to calm her and he really didn't want Gambit to be hurt too. He was still his best friend after all.

"Quiet Pete.i have hardly said enough," she said in a gentle voice before invading Gambit's personal space, "Ya played with fire Rems and got burned. Do know I aint Bella. I won't be happy with just yer body. You should know Rems that I'm Anna Darkholme. I do not play this kinda shit and forgiveness must be earned. I don't lay on my back for noone! Well maybe Pete eventually … but that's beside the point.

I hope you didn't think a few sweet words and dumping Bella will make me run back to you. And I know what yer thanking. If I'm so mad then I must still care for what happened between us and by extension you. True, I miss us. But what we once had will never make me forget the pain I felt when you told me I was just yer last fling before ya got married.

Actually, te only positive thang I gained form this is Pete and I will not let him go for some honey tongued, two faced, womanizing, low life like yerself!"

"I won't give up on us Anna." Gambit said back. Determination inflaming his eyes.

"You may try Rems, but let me give you a piece of advice. I won't take back the Remy LeBeau I dated. If ya want me back you sure as hell better be a changed man. If ya can't do this fer me then forget it. I don't need you any way." She stated before stepping around him, "Come on Pete. I'm hungry."

With the look in her eyes Pete would had done anything she asked. Her anger engulfed her. Even Logan jumped out of the way when she passed and Kitty didn't even bother bringing up her wedding plans with her.

Gambit, on the other hand, just stood there for a moment as if he'd been glued into position before running to catch up with Anna, "Anna," he shouted from the steps. With her look he remembered himself, "Rogue how do you want me to change?"

"Does it look like I got te fucking directions scrawled across me face hmm?"

"Well … no."

"Then figure it out yerself!" she snapped before Pete pushed her gently towards the kitchen.

"She is mad at you Gumbo." Logan cam eto stand next to him on the stairs.

Gambit turned to glare at him, "So now it's your turn to mock me?"

"No, but since you asked I did tell you to talk to her."

"I know." Gambit huffed.

"Look kid," he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I usually don't feel sorry for anyone, but I feel a little bad for you. I know its hard to let go of the people you love. You see Rogue has been hurt so much in her life. It will take a miracle for her to care for you again."

"Good thang I got Jesus on speed dial." Gambit spat sarcastically.

Logan smirked, "I meant. The miracle is in the choice. I know you probably really didn't have a father."

"I do have a father!"

"Shh," Logan quieted him, "The miracle is in the choice. She is giving you a chance. It is your choice to let this chance either go by or to grab hold of it and do something about it. You see son you might never get her back, but one, ten, twenty or so years from now don't you want to look back at life knowing that you gave this opportunity your all instead of regretting never doing nothing about it? This is your moment. Choose wisely."

Gambit looked at him strangely, "That was rather nice … and helpful of you Logan. Do you have a fever?"

"Ha, well don't get used to it. Take that as a 'I'm happy you were the first one to make my daughter truly smile' gift excluding the part where you broke her heart into a billion pieces," he pulled out a cigar, "Wan't a smoke kid?"

Gambit looked at him. The nicotine would defiantly make himself feel better for a little while, "No I'm good."

"Suit yourself." Logan said walking down the steps with an approving smile on his face.

…

"That Bitch!" Bella cried aloud as she tore her bedroom apart.

"He was mine! He was mine!" she cried as she pounded her fist on the wall, "She took him from me!"

She screamed until her hands were chalky covered in a thin layer of blood, "That thief! That hooligan! She stole what was mine. She will pay! Yes she will that stupid Bitch!"

**. **

**Please Review … I wonder what Bella will do to get revenge?**


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's Gift

.

Gambit had tried everything. Exausted every option. He even resorted to reading those dreaded romance books for help and even spoke constantly with his collegues. Every plan he tried she shot down. No matter, he was out of time anyway. The wedding was just in a few days.

The old him would had continued trying. The learned him held his tongue. All his fussing did nothing for either of them. It was best to realize he had lost. Just because he couldn't be with her in the way he wanted didn't mean that they still couldn't be friends. And he liked Pete almost borderline brother like. He knew Pete was a good man. A knight clad in white armor. He knew he could never be that for her, his armor to tarnished to ever be fully repaired.

"Hey." Kurt came into his room, "Are you busy?"

"No."

"Good," Kurt clasped his hands, "I was planning a little male outting. The others have already agreed."

"I aint said I was going." he reminded the elf, but Kurt kept n smiling. He rarely ever looked out of sorts.

"Ja, you're going. Jean is taking zhe girls out and I am taking zhe guys out," his voice grew dark, "whether they like it or not."

"I'd like ta see ya try."

Pleading, "There vill be loose women there."

"No."

"Come on Remy I know you like zhe loose women."

"No."

"They'll be dancing on tables."

"No."

"In plastic stilletos."

"No."

"They'll strip for money."

"No."

"And they give personal dances of zhe lap."

"No."

"Zhere boobies might pop out vhile dancing ..."

"No."

"All your drinks vill be mein treat."

"Now yer talking." he rose from his chair. He still really didn't want to go, but if he had to hear Kurt beg again he might do something that he'd regret.

"Good. Meet us in lobby at ten, ja." Kurt headed to the door before stopping briefly, "For all it is worth Remy I zhink you vould have made mein sister a good husband as well." he left before the cajun could say anything to the contrary.

...

"I said no dammit!" Rogue hissed at Jean and Kitty, how dare they try to take her to a strip bar.

"Like come on Rogue it'll be fun."

"Yeah like I wanna watch ya go down on someone Kit."

"Rogue!" Kitty squealed punching Rogue lightly on her arm.

"The guys are going out as well ..." Jean noted.

"And."

"And the bride should like have a little fun before she's married."

Vein pulsating, "If yall keep on beggin I'ma remove yall from my guest list perminantly."

Kitty winced wheras Jean looked unphased, "Please Rogue. I as well as everyone else has noticed that you never do anything fun. Not really." _Except for when you're with Gambit_, she added mentally.

"So gettin hot an bothered lookin at some nude men is yall idea of fun?"

"Yep."

"Sick nymphos." Rogue muttered. They had been arguing aboout this for over two hours now and she had enough. She had never known them to be this persistent before.

"Think of it as a wedding shower," Jean said pulling her from her thoughts, "It will be our treat. We know that you've been so busy planning your wedding as well as dodging Gambit's advances."

"We'll even order your favorite foods. Like I know you can't turn down a red velvet!"

"Red velvet with what Kit?" Rogue asked.

"Umm ..."

"I got this Kitty," Jean pushed her forward, "What Kitty means is a red velvet cheescake with a cream cheese icing, topped with white chocolate ganash, as well as a dusting of shreded white chocolate on the sides."

"Deal," Rogue agreed, "Accept can we move it ta somwhere that has a masuse. My back hurts from ..."

"Eww like Rogue we don't want to know what Pete and you do." she jumped to conclusions.

Glaring, "Pete and I weren't up ta anythang. I hurt my back during our last runin with te Brotherhood."

"Uh huh." Kitty giggled.

"What in tarnation is going on here?" Belladonna asked joining the girls in the kitchen, "Rogue I heard ya fussin an fuddin from my bedroom."

"Don't blame me." Rogue nodded at the other two.

Jean laughed, "Sorry to wake you Bells, but we were just trying to convince Rogue to get out a little."

"Yeah like for a bridal party. Do you want to come?"

Reaching into the fridge, "I already made plans for tonight."

"Aww like that's to bad."

The girls spoke between each other before being joined by Pete who looked a little green.

"Pete, ya look like hell." Rogue touched his forehead, "And yer burnin up."

"I will be fine." he assured her in a weak voice, "Beside I promise Kurt to have out with guys."

"They'll live without ya now go back to bed."

"But ..." he pouted making him look younger than his age.

"Either go back upstairs or i'll make ya go backupstairs." she threatened. He turned on his heels at once. Rogue set about getting him some food and medication before the rest of the mansions occupants went out to party.

...

1:46 AM

...

"Hello Professer." Scott slured as he answered the phone.

"Scott this is serious I need you to get everyone back at the mansion immediatly!"

"Oskayyy Professer." he hun up his phone before addressing everyone else, "The Professer waants us back nows!"

...

"What's the matter Chuck?" Logan asked before the stinch of blood hit his nose followed by instant recognition, "Are the girls back yet?"

"No," The Professor used his mind to find them, "But they are almost here. i am afraid that we have been betrayed by one of our own."

"I knew it," Logan turned to Gambit, "Just cause you were jealous of Pete didn't mean you had to go and kill the kid!" he growled.

"Pete's dead!" The group were taken aback.

"How could I have killed 'em if I was out wit yall huh?" Gambit growled back at the man.

"Quiet! This won't be easy for any of us. Especially Rogue."

"Wat want be easy on me?" Rogue asked removing herself from Jean's van. She looked between them. What were they so worried about that involved her? She was perfectly fine. Healthy even. But if what they were talking about didn't concern her ...

"Pete!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she ran as fast as she could to his room. What she saw brought vile to her mouth. The room was nearly coated in Pete's blood in every direction. Pete, what was left of him, looked slashed. Whoever did this made sure to cover every inch of his skin, being careful not to miss a spot.

Rogue barily heard the gasp of the others behind her as she sat on the bed next to Pete. Up close she noticed something pocking out of his chest. With shaky hands she wretched it out. A blue handled stiletto with a gold filigree outline soaked in blood. Looking at the weapon there was no doubt who did this.

Upset she tossed it towards the opposite wall with persicion. Upset, angry, sad, frustrated, lonely,hurt, shocked, lost, scared, broken, and beaten all at once she curled up against what was left of Pete even going as far as to put his arm around her. When she did she noticed a remote in his hand. Strangely enough it laked the plasma color. It had to be placed there.

Remote in hand she turned on the tv. It came to life immediatley causing the VHS within it to start. At first it was fuzzy for a few seconds before it cleared up to show Belladonna walking dwn the hallway.

_"Yall made this jus so easy. Ya couldn't imagine how thrilled I was that yall were ging out the same night I planned ta kill Pete (she laughs) as ya can tell no one is here. Poor Pete I spiked his beer last night with a bit'a poison. A dose that small wouldn't kill 'em, but it would be enough ta slow'em down. _

_(she opens Pete's door) Aww look at the baby sleepin. it's a shame i gotta do this Anna. He is such a good lookin man too. (she walks over to him to wake him up) Pete Pete Pete?" _

_"Belladonna?" he said groggily rubbing his eyes, "Why are you here?" _

_"Ta kill you?" _

_(Pete's eyes widen with surprise. The action so swift he had no time to stop the blade sinking into his heart) _

_"Is there anything you want to tell her?" she asked caressing his face gently as if she cared. _

_"She will kill you you know," Pete said weakly as he bled from his mouth, "Anna ... please live. Live for me (and what seemed like minutes longer) Re ... my take care of her." _

_As if just saying his name enraged her she placed the camera down on a solid surface before slashing his body going first for the jugular. _

She watched as her fiance was killed before her eyes, powerless. Jean was crying on Scott's shoulder. Kitty couldn't look any longer. Kurt seemed lost. Logan was enraged. The Professor was too far back to watch the tape, but he heard it. Everyone felt terrible, but Gambit felt guilty. This had to be his fault.

_Sorry, (Bella whipped the blood from her face) I got a little carried away, but ya should know that I aint do this cause I hate you or anythang. I did this to you so you would know how I felt when you took Remy from me. it hurts doesn't it. Being so close ta happily ever after and then have it all taking away from ya in the blink of an eye. I'm usualy not one ta kill an run, but I got some work ta do. Don't worry I'm sue that we'll be seeing each other again real soon. _

_Good night_

After the tape ended Rogue simply tossed the remote on the ground before cuddling back up against Pete's dead body.

"Anna." Logan started. He had never once called her by her real name, " You have to let him go."

Pulling him tighter to her, "No."

"Anna." he stepped closer.

"Fuck off Logan can't I have a few last minutes with 'em!"

"Comeon monsuier." Gambit led Logan off.

The next few days were equally grim, if not worse. Logan was ready for her to have another breakdown. he half expected her to try to kill herself, but she didn't. Her body wasthere, yet her mind was long gone. She wouldn't talk. She didn't eat. Her wedding day was spent burrying the man she loved.

Kitty didn't know what to do. She found herself walking over to Rogue to ask the daftest question known to mankind, "Are you going to be ok."

Not meeting her eyes, "Bella's a dead bitch walking an she best know that!"


	14. Chapter 14

**The Silence **

**.**

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Anna didn't know how long she staired at the clock on the wall. It's black hands trapped in an endless dance shuffling between six evens and six odds. She watched them turn threw her black veil. To her time was of no coincidence, a drifter. Yet the clock dared to defy her reality. How dare it sppin as if time were still taking place around her person. Rogue wanted to smash it. To see its innerworkings take the floor while apart of her didn't want to. Time seemed almost surreal.

The door opened. She heard the protest of the old hinges. But she wouldn't look at who it was who came in. Whoever it was seemed an eternity away.

"Rogue."

"Professor." she recalled his voice still not registering his presence entirely.

"You've been in this room for hours. Everyone is worried about you you know. if there is anything we can do ..."

"Can you bring Pete back to life?"

"I am sorry Rogue."

"But you can locate Bella?"

"We have yet to locate her."

"And when you do?"

"I shall tell you of her location."

"You know what I plan to do to her don't you?"

"I have hoped that despite what she has done to you you would spare her her life."

"You are so worried about her life Professor. What about the life that belonged to me that she ruined?"

"Two wrongs don't make a right. I fear that if you go through with what you plan you will inevitably regret it either from facing the fact that you killed a person or upon realisation that her death did not bring Pete back to life."

"You speek as if I'm just going to run out there and kill her."

"You weren't?"

"Oh she will die ... after what I have in store for her."

"And what do you have instore for her?"

"If you really want to know Professor," she finally turned to him, "Then look in my mind and find out."

Those were the last words she said in over five months.

Everyone noticed it. Everyone felt it when she was near. That she, she didn't belong. Well Rogue belonged, but not the ghost of herself. The look in her eyes and the way she moved. One could easily mistake her as a wraith doomed to spend eternity roaming the land of the living.

She never talked. She acknologed people with a nod or shake of the head. No one had seen her eat in weeks. Judging by the near portruding spine they believed she was becoming undernurished. She spent her time wondering.

At both twelves of the day she hovered around Pete's old room. Between the threes and fours she wandered the grounds. At the six and sevens she scowered the lower levels often found in the weight room by herself.

All of her friends had tried. Tried to make her see the light, come back to them, all but one. Remy LeBeau couldn't bare to go near her. His guilt ate him alive each an every he wouldn't had left Bella then Anna would had been happy. Hell if he wouldn't had even came here in the first place all would had been better.

He felt that if he tried to help her he would be himself. He would flirt with her. Taunt her. Edge her on. In short he would take advantage of a woman who had lost everything. He wasn't that cruel. That selfish. That dispicable. So why was he, at a quarter to four, stairing out the window at her?

"Gumbo."

He didn't turn to look at him,"What have I done?"

Instead of answering Logan joined him at the window. They both watched as Rogue stood admiring a particular tree noticing not wind nor rain. Her body was there. Her soul was lost.

"I'm probobly going to say this once kid. This, what happened, was not yuour fault."

"Don't sugercoat it Logan. I brought Bella here. I broke her heart. Then the first chance I got when she came back was try to take her away from someone who truly cared for her. Then I left crazy Bella, made her mad, and now look what happened. Look at her. She's as dead to us as Pete is."

"Once again I probobly want tell you this so listen up. You're right."

Finally looking at Logan, "Tell me something I don't know."

"When a man messes up he fixes his mistakes."

"Wat if he doesn't know how?"

Looking back out the window, "What I do know Gambit is that doing nothing never accomplishes anything."

"How do you know that what I'm doing now isn't the best idea?"

"Look at her kid. She's already broken. What more can you do to her?"

Gambit stepped away from the window giving Logan a brief look before exiting his room to find Rogue. She was still outside beneath the tree.

"Rogue?" Her body didn't move. Her left eye moved in his socket from front to back. She saw him. Once again not acting on her surroundings.

Her eyes were emotionless as he stood next to her. What he was about to do was wrong, but he rather suffer her rage than whatever she was now.

Steadying himself he turned her too him pulled his hand back and struck her across her face. The pain registered. Her blank eyes looked surprised then livid. She was upon him quicker than he could blink.

He let her knock him to the ground before pounding her fist against him again and again, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT! WHY DID YOU HIT ME! ANSWER ME!"

The sound of her voice had bought the other XMEN outside. They watched as she punched him sinceless again and again and again past the point of his black out.

"Rogue that's enough." Logan told her. She stopped feeling the wetness on her hands. Then she looked down. Her eyes widened, "Remy wake up! I'm sorry! I was just mad!" she cried.

His eyes opened, "She speeks."

**. **

**Please Review**


End file.
